


Toxins

by dudethatsgaystop



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Don't Read This, Drunk Sex, Gross, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudethatsgaystop/pseuds/dudethatsgaystop
Summary: hi im macy i write porn of CONSTRUCTION PAPERanyways this is very gross





	Toxins

Barely making it through the bathroom door, the two men were dazed, glassy-eyed, and had a need for each other.

Gerald and Randy were absolute disasters. They two of them were laying on a dirty bar bathroom floor, about to make it filthier. Gerald began palming at Randy's cock through his jean, letting out a stifled moan.

Gerald quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled Randy's hair, forcing Randy in front of cock

"Suck"

Randy obliged and began, looking up at Gerald with his beady, glassy eyes. Gerald let out soft moans, Randy trying to rub his own cock through his jeans. 

Suddenly, Footsteps.

Gerald's head popped up and grabbed Randy to the nearest stall. Their hearts were pounding; what if someone heard? Fuck, what if it was Stuart, finding out his two best friends are fucking on a bathroom floor?

Nobody had entered.

"Thank fucking god"

Already stuck in a stall, Gerald had the idea for Randy to sit on his dick in the tiny stall. Gerald poitioned himself on the toilet seat and nudged Randy, Randy getting the message. 

Randy positoned himself on Gerald's cock, his posture collapsing the second it inserted, His figure around Gerald's. Gerald ran his fingers through his hair and told him "You feel amazing." Randy smiled at the complimemt and tried to lean im to Gerald, sloppily kissing him.

Throughout, Randy would leave out swears and tiny moans, Gerald trying to comfort him to hush him.

"I'm sorry, Gerry. I'm just not used to feeling like this. especially considering how fucking good you are"

"God, I think i'm close"

Gerald began thrusting faster into him, until hitting his climax into Randy. 

after that, they just started to stare at each other, than began laughing and shoving each other

"what the fuck WAS that?"

"i don't know, but i'll just head back out. Some things just happen, i guess?"

"I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> hi um i am aware this was shit ill try and write something better soon


End file.
